Rosario and Trunks
by HumphreyOmegaXD
Summary: In the final clash clash with Demigra Trunks is sent to Rosario Vampire universe and goet to a school with monsters, what will our half saiyan do against the challenges yet to come Read To Find Out. Trunks X Mizore Rated M for Lemons Later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm re-doing my story of my last dbz and R+V because none of you liked it so yeah.**

 **TuskuneXMoka/Kurumu/Yukari/Ruby.**

 **Mirai Trunks/Mizore.**

 **This chapter starts of at where they are looking at clubs but its only at the beginning the club chapter is after this one also I had it so that Trunks is fighting Demigra.**

 **Dragon ball/z/GT are all owned by toi animation, fugiTV and akira toriama and the same for Rosario+vampire and there owners, Please support the Official Release.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

In the final battle against Demigra, Trunks a half breed teen saiyan, Trunks (he is wearing his clothes from when he destroyed the androids) put all his energy into his mentors ultimate attack the Final Shine Attack.

"I...Will...Not... **LLLOOOOSSSEEEE HHHHHAAAAAA** " Trunks shouted as he turned super saiyan completely overtaking Demigra in power.

" **H-How could I lose ... I'm a-a God** " Demigra's last words were before completely vaporizing but what Trunks didn't know was that the clash had caused a tear in between universes but when he released the tear it was already too late.

" **N-No I can not let it take...** AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Trunks shouted as he dropped out of super saiyan.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka are checking out all the club stand when suddenly it looked like the sky ripped open causing panic between everyone.

"Tsukune quickly take of the rosary, Inner will protect you" Moka said as Tsukune took of the rosary and with a bright light surrounding them and when the light disappeared Inner Moka is stood there.

"Moka its good to see you but look"" Tsukune said pointing to the dementional rip.

" **I know Tuskune thi...something has come out but its not slowing down** " Moka said as Trunks flew and crashed into the ground just outside of the school gate " **Come on Tsukune lets check it out** "

Moka and Tsukune ran over to the school gate were they saw Kurumu and Yukari looking down a small curator and when they reached the creator they saw a purple haired boy in bad condition.

"Who is this?" Yukari asked while looking at the older students who had puzzled faces.

" **He is in bad condition, we should take him to the infirmary**... **OTH! he is heavy** " Moka said picking him up and started walking to the infirmary followed by Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari.

Once they got to the infirmary they explained what happened to the nurse so the nurse told them to put him down on one of the bed which they did and Kurumu unstrapped his sword and stood it beside the bed as Moka put him down and the nurse used her monster powers to check the teen for injuries and smiled that he was healing on his own a a fast pace.

"He will be fine, He should wake up in about a week" The nurse said as The boy shook and gritted his teeth in his sleep.

XXXX Three days later XXXX

Trunks eyes slowly opened as he sat up and saw some bandages on his arms and his jacket hanging at the bottom of the bet with his sword but when he looked around he noticed he is in an infirmary, Trunks got up and put on his jacket and his sword.

"You shouldn't be awake yet, you should still be asleep for a few days" A sweet voice said toward Trunks and when he turned around he saw a woman dressed in a nurses outfit.

"I'm guessing your the nurse of...where am I?" Trunks asked her.

"The is the infirmary of Yokai Academy also the head master told me to tell you that he wants to go see him and the head master's office is just on the 3rd flour, ok" The nurse said as trunks nodded and left the infirmary.

As trunks walked down the hallway to the stairs he was being steared at by the students of Yokai Academy and thanks to his saiyan hearing he could hear what there were whispering which made him blush slightly but kept his cool.

"Wow have you ever seen a cuter guy" A girl said to her two friends.

"yeah I know, I wonder what his name is" One of her friends said.

"I will go ask" The final friends said as she made her way over to Trunks "Um h-hi erm can i get your name please"

"Huh erm its Trunks" Trunks said as the girl walked walked back to her friends and giggled and as the corner of his eye he saw a fist fly towards him which he court the fist and look the guy directly in the eyes with anger terrifying him making him run away and getting gasps from the students around but Trunks just made his way to the head masters office but before he could reach the door someone stopped him.

"Hey your that guy we found" Kurumu said as she pointed at Trunks.

"Yeah your looking much better" Moka said as she smiled.

"Whats you name anyway" Yukari asked since she was curious.

"My name is Trunks and thank you for taking me to the infirmary" Trunks said as he bowed.

"It was no problem I'm Tuskune this is Moka, Kurumu and Yukari" Tuskune said happily.

"Well I have to go see the head master" Trunks said as he Turned to leave but at the corner of his eye he saw a purple haired girl and when he turned back to see her she was gone 'Where ever I am im not on my earth I can't seance anyone I know and I'm not at Toki Toki City'.

* * *

 **Well guys tell me what you think of this start and I hope you like it.**


	2. New Story Idea!

**Hey guys Sorry but I'm going to redo this story because someone gave me a really good idea by** **Son goku 321 and yes pairing Mirai Trunks with inner Moka but what if Trunks got his super saiyan power when he was younger like present trunks, and he met moka when they where younger making both wold being collided as one and what if the androids never attacked and inner and outer moka didn't share the same bodys they were sister instead so Trunks could have Inner and tuskune could still have outer and the rest of his harem what do you think?**

 **Hope you like this idea.**

 **-HumphreyOmegaXD**


End file.
